Hogwarts: A Story
by awesomerthanuhp
Summary: what if Harry was found by the child protection agency and was adopted? pre-hogwarts
1. A New Family

**_Hogwarts: a story_**

_**Chapter 1: a new family**_

I wonder what's going on? One day I'm having a normal day; cleaning, cooking, and doing the dishes, then I'm taken from the Dursleys by people who are all nice to me. "Hello Harry, you're going to go to your new family in America tomorrow," Says one of the really nice people, "You excited?" "I guess?" I reply.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"He's coming here tomorrow, Sweetie!" exclaims Mom. I can't believe I get a brother! I'm almost as excited as Mom! I wonder what he's like? Hmmm… I wonder if he likes to read as much as I do? Hmmm… "Mom, where's he from again?" "He's from England," Wow that far away. Can't wait until we pick him up at the airport.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wow today's the day, going to meet my new family. Wonder if America's a lot different than England? Wonder if that girl with the frizzy hair and what looks like her mom will be my new family? "There they are the lady and her daughter, your new family." Guess I was right. "Hello Mrs. Granger this is Harry your foster son." "Hi I'm Hermione your new foster sister you could say," said the girl with frizzy hair. "Hi I'm Harry," I say. "I'm glad you're coming to stay with us," she responds. "Yeah me too; anything can be better than the Durleys," I say. "Ready to go?" Mrs. Granger asks. "Yes Ma'am" say I.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Now that we're home I'll show Harry his new room supplied with books by myself obviously. "I can't read very well." Says Harry. WHAT!! "Well we're going to have to change that." I say. ""Hey Harry want to watch some TV?" I ask. "Sure," he says. "I never watched TV with the Dursleys." So we watched a few episodes of Spongebob; had a good laugh. "Wow, so far this is a load more fun than the funnest day ever at the Dursley's" said Harry "Bedtime kids, you have clothes tomorrow right Harry?" said Mom, "Enough for a few days," he responded. "Good night, sweet dreams," says Mom while I go to sleep after an exciting first day as a sister.

**AN: this is my first fanfic so please be supportive :)**

**AN2: shoutout to my friend Ashlee "HI ASHLEE!!!!"**


	2. The first day of School and More

**_Hogwarts: a story_**

_**Chapter 2: the first Day of school**_

"Wakey, wakey if your leg's not brakey!" Huh? Oh I remember, It's just Hermione. "Okay, okay I'm up, what do you want?" I said in response to that rather rude awakening.

"I don't want anything, I was just getting you up for your first day of school." "Okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Oh boy, my favorite day of the year, the first day of school. Now it's even better because Harry's in my class! I can't wait to meet the new third grade teacher, Mrs. Brown, I hope she's not related to 'Lavender the Gossip Queen' who is also in our class.

"Come on Harry! Youdon't want to be late on your first day!" I shout at him. "I'm Coming I'm coming! Geez." he shouts back at me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Then you'll write five sentences about yourself," said Mrs. Brown as the bell rang for recess. finally recess. gosh she's strange, i mean really, homework on the first day! Who does that!

"Hey 'Mione," I greet. "Hey Harry," she responds.

What do you think of Mrs. Brown?" I ask. "I think it's good of her to start on work early so we don't fall behind later in the year,"

"Well I think it's a stupid idea," "And why is that? Just because you're not that good at school, like you are at sports?" I had aquired a taste for american footbal, very fun.

"Well kind of, well, yeah." I confessed. "To that I suggest you work harder like I do,"

"Hi Hermione, ah, who's this, you must be the new student, Harry, hello I'm Lavender, Lavender Brown." she said interrupting our conversation. "Hello Lavender," Hermione and I said.

"How are you liking America, Harry?" she asked, rather buggingly. "Anything can be better than where I was living in England," I said referring to the Dursleys. "That's good."

"Is that all you came to say, Lavender?" asked Hermione showing the obvious rivalry between them. "Yes. I'll go now." Lavender said, giving in to Hermione.

"What was that all about?" I asked, not quite sure I wantedd an awenser. "Let's just say she _might have, accidently _punched me square in the nose last year but, _of course_ it was an_ accident," _she said sarcasticly. "Okay then," I replied. Then the bell rang once again, signaling the students to go back to class.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Aahh..." the end of the day, at school at least. Let's recap what happened today: Math, finished my assignment in class and anwsered a lot of questions aloud; Science, payed great attention to the Bill Nye video (hilarious) and anwsered all the questions correctly; English, corrected the sentence on the board correctly for extra credit and won myself a spot on the Spelling Bee team, for fifth grade! Literature, read the passage aloud and anwsered the comprehension questions correctly; History, got one hundred percent correct on a pop quiz and anwsered the question of the day; Gym, let me tell ya didn't go so well, trailed behind in running laps and somehow managed to hit myself and my partner with my racket in tennis; Music, I was perfect on my recorder song and sang well.

Oh yeah, and at recess Lavender and I acted mean to each other as always and I told Harry about 'The Incident' as I call it. I wonder why she came over because she most likely didn't jus come over to introduce herself to Harry. She usually only talks to the popular girls and the cute guys. Not that any of the guys returned her affection, because at this point to them girls still had cooties and were yucky.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Almost Halloween_**

Yes! The weekend has arrived! About two months of school and I'm already sick of it. Especially Lavender and her utter stupidness.

"Hey Harry," called 'Mione, who is almost like what a real sister would be like to me, even in the short time we have been together. "Yeah?"

"You know that Halloween isn't too far away, don't you?" Halloween, sounds really familiar. "What's Halloween again?"

"It's when kids dress up in coustumes and get candy from adults for being so cute," Oh I remember now, one year I had to help Dudleyget his coustume ready. He was a G.I. Joe. Of course I wasn't allowed to go, much less sharre the candy.

"Do you want to go trick-or-treating with me Harry?" she asked sweetening her question so I wasn more likely to agree. "Sure, I've never actually been trick-or-treating before," I said warily. I hope she won't go overboard with this.

"Oh boy! Do you have any idea what you would like to dress up as?" she asked. "Ummmm..... what about dressing up as a wizard?" I responded. I didn't know until later how ironic that choice was. "That would be cool, because I'm going as a witch."

Can't wait until Halloween!

* * *

**_AN: yes I got the tennis racket thing from Twilight. I also used my own schedule as a base for Hermione's. I hope this is long enough for you all who thought the last one was too short. See that little box, you should really click it and respond, you know. See Ya!_**


End file.
